walking_dead_x_call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
Sarah is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. She is a member of the Cabin Group, along with her father, Carlos. Despite being kind-hearted and liked by others, Sarah’s anxiety problems and lack of knowledge of the outside world due to her father’s sheltering often puts her in danger. Furthermore, due to the fact that Sarah spent the majority of her time in the apocalypse in the safety of Howe's Hardware (run by William Carver), Sarah had very little experience with dealing with zombies and lacked the practical skills for surviving in the outside world. Character Bio TBA. Overview Personality Sarah does not have bad intentions, but often puts herself – and others – in danger due to her lack of awareness for the world’s current state. But her ignorance is not entirely her fault. Her father, Carlos, shelters her from seeing or knowing any gruesome and troubling events, causing her to completely rely on her father. She is very kind-hearted and will help those around if given the chance. She has expressed a great interest in books, and even offered Clementine a book to read in the cabin. It is hinted through the series that she might have had some anxiety issues. In "All That Remains", Carlos says "If she knew how bad the world is… what it’s really like out there… she would cease to function". Although it is implied that Sarah is stronger and less ignorant that her father gives her credit for. This is supported by Sarah’s determination to learn how to use a weapon, her knowledge of wind turbines and its uses (as well as her knowledge of the human body due to her father being a doctor), and standing up to Carver when she struck Clementine across the face. It is mainly assumed that she has some kind of anxiety disorder, possibly post-traumatic stress disorder. This mental disorder is further evidence during "Amid The Ruins" when she will remark that she is waiting for her dad to return; this implies she is either unaware of the fact that he died, or that she was actively in-denial over his death. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Location, Unknown Sarah was born to a loving family with her father, Carlos, and his wife, Astrid. After his wife died from childbirth, Carlos made sure she was always close to her, which resulted in his rigid sheltering of her, along with the comment that, if Sarah knew of the outside world in-depth, she would "cease to function". At an early age, Sarah was constantly bullied at school by three other girls named Tammy, Rose and Jessica; the former two girls would make fun of her while the later threatened to beat her up for no reason. Carlos found out about the bullying eventually, and because of that, he ended up having her home-schooled. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Sarah was a member of Carver's community at Howe's Hardware along with her dad Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Nick, Pete, Reggie, and Helen. She followed her dad as the group decided to leave the community as it was an unsafe living environment, due to the continuous conflict between Carver and other members of the group. It is implied that Becca knew about Sarah's issues and was shown in "In Harm's Way" to have a dislike for Sarah. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Reggie (Indirectly Caused) *A few zombies. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *Glock 17 *Jericho 941F Equipment TBA Relationships TBA. Appearances *''All That Remains'' *''A House Divided'' *''In Harm's Way'' *''Amid The Ruins'' *''No Going Back'' Trivia *Sarah’s red glasses may be a reference to the term “Rose-Tinted Glasses”, which refers to those who look at an untrue and positive perspective, as she is protected form a harsh reality. **After losing her glasses in “Amid The Ruins”, this symbolizes Sarah losing her protection from the harsh reality of the world. *In “A House Divided”, Clementine shows Sarah how to use a gun, similarly to how Lee taught Clementine beforehand. **Clementine repeats the advice Lee have her, referring to the gun as “just a thing”, and instructing Sarah to hold her breath before shooting. **Though Sarah may be trained to use a gun, she doesn’t get the chance to use one until the end of “Amid The Ruins”, when she finally received proper gun training from Clementine. *Sarah was not completely oblivious to the apocalypse as she was aware of zombies. This is evident when Clementine and her first met, she asks Sarah if she wants to see her bitten arm and Sarah asks, “''It really wasn’t one of them?” *In an interview with GameInformer, Telltale’s former president, Kevin Bruner, states that Sarah’s behaviour was the result of PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) or something similar which was caused by exposure to the harsh world she lives in; it’s also at least part of the reason for Carlos’ highly protective behaviour regarding Sarah. *Sarah appears to suffer from some kind of anxiety disorder. **This is first noted by Carlos in “All That Remains”, in his words: “''She isn’t like you… If she knew how bad the world is… what it’s really like out there… she would cease to function.” **This is seen in “A House Divided” when Clementine talks to her about the events talking place after reaching the house. After hearing the news, she enters an anxiety disorder for a few seconds, and then returns to her usual optimistic behaviour. **It is also evident in “A House Divided” when Sarah panics and says “''Clem, I can’t breathe… I-I can’t breathe!” after spotting Carver by the cabin door. **In the beginning of “In Harm's Way”, Sarah sits silently by herself in order to avoid “''getting into trouble”. **After Carver forces Carlos to smack Sarah, she can be found sitting in the greenhouse crying to herself. She also freezes up during her assignment to cut the berries in the greenhouse in “In Harm’s Way” due to the fear of “messing up” and being disciplined again. **It is seen towards the end of “In Harm’s Way”, as they were escaping Howe's Hardware through a horde of zombies, she started to panic. **In “Amid The Ruins”, Sarah can be heard screaming from the trailer Luke and Nick found her in. Clementine and Jane eventually find her sitting on the ground, frozen in shock and fear. **After Clementine convinces Sarah to leave and then goes to checks on her once the group reunites, she breaks down after Clementine tells he that her father won’t come back. *Sarah is one of a few people with a confirmed age. The others being Lee Everett (37), Samantha Maxis (10), Luke (26-27), Clementine (11), Duck (10), Alvin Sr. (43) and Alvin Jr. (0). **She is also one of three characters with a confirmed birth date. The others being Clementine and Samantha Maxis. *Sarah displays many characteristics similar to Samantha Maxis: **Both their mothers died during childbirth. **They both have over-protective fathers, who are Carlos and Ludvig Maxis respectively. **Both saw their respective fathers die in front of them. ***However, their reactions to their fathers' death are different: Sarah suffers from a mental breakdown after seeing Carlos get shot in the neck and then devoured by zombies, while Samantha went on a murderous rampage against Group 935 after seeing Maxis shoot himself in the head following Richtofen's betrayal. References TBA. External Links *Sarah (Original Timeline) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Carlos' Family Category:Cabin Group Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Depressed Category:Orphans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters